


Hermann's Coat

by Complete_Toffee



Series: Pacific Rim drabbles [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Hermann Gottlieb - Freeform, Just a drabble, Newton Geiszler - Freeform, Not anything big, Or important, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Pre-Movie, about in 2020, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Toffee/pseuds/Complete_Toffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble on how Hermann got his coat and why it's a size too big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermann's Coat

             “As if your computer coding equipment shit is more important than my _actual_ science stuff! You’re think you’re the most important person here don’t you?!” Newt pointed angrily. He had obviously requested that his equipment be moved in first, so that as soon as he arrived to the new Shatterdome location he could begin his oh-so-important work. Despite his constant protesting and filing multiple extremely important requests, he had still lost to the stuck up coder, physicist, and colleague- Hermann fucking Gottlieb. “Well Newton," Gottlieb snided "maybe if your work actually yielded real results, they would take you seriously. Instead of being an obsessed kaiju _grrouuppie_ you should've perhaps spent time building a more respectable reputation” Newton huffed in annoyance and turned to the door, his face falling in frustration. “Oh hell….it’s raining... are you sure you don’t want to transport my water-proof specimens instead of your chalk board and electronic crap?” Hermann’s ever present scowl went deeper, although he did seem to be seriously considering it “I suppose it would be smarter to ensure the survival of my hard work.” Newt chuckled, glancing at him in skepticism  “And what about your five thousand wool layers? Won’t you shrink in the rain, dude?” Hermann made a sound that Newt could only assume was supposed to be some sort of laugh, “No, because I take precautions in my life and actually pack things that help me in this kind of weather.” As if to prove his point, he immediately pulled out what looked to be a giant green sleeping bag with some sort of fluff. It took Newt a moment to realize that it was a jacket. In fact, it looked almost exactly like…… “Dude is that……that’s not the parka a gave you like, forever ago is it?” Hermann looked up quickly, “No I don’t believe it is.” Newt frowned in confusion, opening his mouth to start a protest. Hermann sighed, rubbing his forehead “It is simply a jacket that Vanessa sent me….I requested something to keep the rain off of me and she sent me this. It is not anything to look too deeply into, so please mind your own business”

               Newt thought to the past. Around seven or so years ago, he had begun to exchange talk with the son of the Jeager Program inventor-Hermann Gottlieb. Hermann Gottlieb was so new and so different and his brain and thought process was so different and challenging that he was like a new kind of drug to Newt. Teaching dull-eyed kids was boring and tiring, and he was almost finished with his latest doctorate to boot, just in the finishing touches. Despite his correspondence with Hermann being purely intellectual, he did end up taking an interest in the German man’s life. When Hermann announced that he was heading to England, Newt had shown real interest.

          _“Dude you’re heading to the land of the snobs. They eat Germans for lunch and then drink their brains.” – N_

_“They absolutely do not, it is a prestigious place that they have offered me. They will not ‘eat my brains’ as you say.” – H.G_

_“You’re heading to the world of rain and dreary weather….I am so sorry.” –N_

_“I am well aware about how to prepare for possible weather problems.”-H.G_

_“No dude. Oh hey! I’ll send you something!!” –N_

_“I wonder what size you are…..you’re supposed to buy one size up for jackets right?”-N_

“Newton!! Snap back to it! I won’t help you if you don’t even try!” Newt’s eyes snapped back into focus, jolting himself back to the present. Hermann was struggling in the whipping wind and rain, the large, stupid parka shielding him from the elements. Newt laughed, braced himself and started to walk into the typhoon.

 

            _“Looks like I picked the wrong size….sorry buddy.”_

 


End file.
